


Human After All

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Achievement Hunter Smut [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Face-Fucking, Gavin has sensitive nipples, Kinky af tbh, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, a lil bit of exhibitionism at the beginning, a lot is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Sometimes Michael needs to be the one getting ruined, don't you think?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a lot of things that it never turned out to be. There was supposed to be handcuffs somewhere in here but it just never happened. Next time, though.

Gavin stared at his monitor, rolling his hips slowly in Michael’s lap. His face was a perfect mask of boredom, only ruined by his blown pupils and heavy breaths. Michael had his head tipped back against the chair, fingers gripping Gavin’s hips and lip caught between his teeth. Jeremy sat only feet away, completely immersed in whatever he was doing. Jack had left not long ago and Geoff was lost in his work. The only person watching was Ryan, who had slipped his headphones around his neck and was peering through the monitors. Gavin would take it upon himself to glance up with hooded eyes every now and then, keeping Ryan’s attention (not that he would lose interest in such a scene anyway). Michael’s hands slip up slowly, eyes opening a fraction as his hands stopped just over Gavin’s nipples. The man jerked, sucking in a breath and leaning back. His lip was caught between his teeth, almost hyperventilating as Michael pinched lightly. Interesting.

Ryan checked the time, standing slowly and rounding the desks to lean over the back of Gavin’s chair.

“Time to go home, boys,” Ryan hummed, nipping each of their necks in turn.

The duo scrambled out of the chair, causing Jeremy to glance over and flush as he got an eyeful of their debauchery. They shuffled out after Ryan, paying little attention to the third lad’s wide eyes.

Once in the car, Michael and Gavin were all over each other. It wasn’t as hot and heavy as their first time in the backseat, but it was just as sensual. Lips collided and hands roamed, barely remembering to click their seatbelts on before Michael’s teeth were sinking into his neck. Ryan had a hard time focusing on the road, nearly crashing right into the side of his house as he watched them in the rearview mirror.

They exploded out, barely making an effort to compose themselves as they scuttled past the neighbor and inside. Gavin was against the wall in a second, shirt pulled up to his neck by Ryan. The older man’s other hand was tangled in Michael’s hair, just enough to guide him.

“Suck,” Ryan growled, pushing Michael’s head closer to Gavin’s chest.

Michael caught on instantly, wrapping his lips around Gavin’s right nipple and sucking lightly. Gavin’s back arched, head thudding back against the wall as he groaned. Michael made a sound of displeasure as chest hair tickled his nose, splaying his hand over Gavin’s chest to hold the offending hairs down. He turned his brown eyes on Ryan, questioning as Gavin squirmed and whined above him. The blonde responded by tugging Michael away and pressing a kiss to his lips. Fingers immediately curled in his shirt, Michael nipping and biting Ryan’s bottom lip until he opened enough for his tongue to slide in.

Gavin whined quietly, sliding between them to get a kiss from Ryan aswell. The older laughed, nipping Gavin’s bottom lip and ruffling his hair.

“Why don’t you boys strip and entertain yourselves in the bedroom,” Ryan purred, “I’ll be in in a minute.”

The duo rocketted off down the hall, shedding clothes along the way. Ryan grabbed an Amazon box off the counter, opening it and eyeing the contents tentatively. Inside sat a light blue cock ring. He closed his hand around it, shoved it in his pocket, and strolled down to the bedroom. The sight that greeted him gave him pause.

Both men were completely naked, various garments tossed away carelessly. Gavin was stretched out on his back, head tipped back and legs spread wide. Michael’s lips were wrapped around his nipple again, brown eyes staring smugly up at the writhing Brit. A bottle of lube sat next to them, Michael having buried two fingers in Gavin’s ass. Michael’s dark collar stood out against his pale skin, Gavin’s lighter one complementing the tan of his long neck. The redhead’s ass stuck up in the air, and Ryan couldn’t help but spank the pale flesh lightly.

Michael groaned, tilting his head to look back at Ryan. The blonde smirked, grabbing the lube from beside Michael and popping the lid. Michael pulled off Gavin almost immediately, wiggling his ass desperately.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Ryan chuckled, slicking his fingers and sliding a digit into Michael.

The Jersey boy whined, lowering his head to continue his previous endeavours. Ryan stretched him slowly, watching Gavin pant and moan. Despite only having two fingers in him, Michael had stuffed Gavin with three and was clearly abusing his prostate. Ryan’s fingers struck Michael’s own prostate, making the redhead jerk up with a loud groan. The ring on his collar jingled, almost drowned out by the sound of flesh meeting flesh as Ryan spanked Michael again. Michael recognized the warning, squeezing his eyes closed and resuming his ministrations.

Ryan slid a third finger in, pulling the cock ring from his pocket and reaching around Michael to slid it on. His hips jerked slightly before he realised what it was. Ryan froze for a minute, watching Michael’s reaction. The redhead narrowed his eyes at Ryan, catching Gavin’s nipple between his teeth. Said brit could only whine in response.

“Not fair,” Michael grumbled petulantly, moving his head up to pout at Ryan.

The older man just smirked, scissoring his fingers and thoroughly distracting Michael.

“Be a good boy and you’ll get to cum.”

Michael nodded slightly, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he looked back at Ryan. Gavin whined, rocking his hips down against the fingers still pressed inside of him. Michael resumed thrusting them, biting his lip when Gavin’s fingers curled in the ring dangling from his throat. He was tugged into a rough kiss, only breaking it when he felt the blunt head of Ryan’s cock prob his entrance. A lewd groan escaped his lips, eyes fluttering closed as he was stretched further.

Ryan tugged him down the bed, levelling his face with Gavin’s crotch. The head bumped his cheek, smearing precum over it.

“Show Gavin what that pretty mouth can do, Michael,” Ryan growled, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in.

Michael moaned, dipping his head to flick his tongue over Gavin’s slit. He pulled back the foreskin, taking the head in his mouth as Ryan set a slow, brutal pace. He sank down slowly, hollowing his cheeks and relishing the weight on his tongue. After a moment, he felt Gavin’s hands on his face, his jaw.

“Let me see your eyes, love,” Gavin purred, panting quietly.

Michael looked up obediently, whining and groaning around the mouthful as Ryan sped up slowly. The redhead had removed his fingers from Gavin’s ass to grip his thighs, nails pressing into the slightly paler skin there. Green eyes bore into brown, darkened to forest and overflowing with lust. The sight of Gavin looking so wrecked and in control at the same time made him whine. He bobbed his head, taking in lungfuls of air before every plunge back down. Ryan increased his pace, jerking him forward with every thrust and leaving stinging handprints on his ass. Michael loved every second of being used.

Lithe fingers curled in the silver ring that swung in time with Ryan’s hips and Michael’s near-frantic bobbing. His head was tugged down, throat constricting around the head that invaded it. He was pulled back up a moment later, held in place by the ring. Gavin thrust his hips up experimentally, clearly a question. Michael hummed around him, fingers tightening on his thighs, clearly an answer.

Gavin did it again, and again, and Michael was getting fucked in both ends and it was glorious. His orgasm bubbled up, dissipating just as quickly and forcing a desperate noise from his throat. Ryan chuckled behind him, ramming mercilessly into his prostate. Had his mouth not been full, Michael would’ve screamed. Gavin shook and shuddered, murmuring compliments and words of affection between noises.

Ryan suddenly stilled behind him, a long groan leaking past his lips as a hot rush filled Michael. Gavin tugged him off quickly, fisting himself once, twice, before spilling onto his flushed face. Michael hummed, tongue hanging out to catch the majority of the salty substance. Ryan pulled out a moment later, breathing harsh as he nudged Michael onto his back. Both men descended upon the redhead, kissing and biting and marking him as their own.

“You’re such a good boy, Michael,” Ryan growled.

Gavin was already at his crotch, sliding off the cock ring and wrapping his lips around the head. Green met brown, though in swapped positions. Michael barely had the wherewithal to keep still, whining and writhing under Gavin’s mouth. Ryan’s calloused hand stroked what Gavin didn’t have in his mouth, pressing biting kisses to his chest and neck. Michael tossed his head back when Gavin slid two fingers into him, using Ryan’s cum as lubricant. Ryan moved up to capture his lips, tongue curling around Michael’s and muffling the needy noises that spilled past his lips.

A little, indignant voice flickered in the back of his head, pointing out how pliant and submissive he was being. It was quickly silenced by Gavin’s long fingers prodding his prostate and making him jerk. The brit’s mouth pressed farther down, swallowing him and clouding his mind. Ryan’s tongue was choking him, Gavin’s mouth and fingers making him short circuit. Heat pooled in his belly and he clutched Gavin’s hair in warning. The brit only twisted his fingers, and Michael could feel his attempt at a smirk around his cock. Heat washed over him as he came, back arching. His throat burned and he was sure he was screaming but the only thing he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears.

A moment later, he collapsed. He cracked his eyes to see Ryan’s face inches from his own, Gavin lazily licking up whatever dribbled out of his mouth. He felt boneless, heavy and unwilling to move. Ryan tugged both him and Gavin up to wrap them in his arms, basking in the afterglow. Gavin pressed gentle, innocent kisses along Michael’s jaw and neck.

“You’re beautiful, love,” Gavin purred, barely audible even mere inches from his ear.

Michael just grinned at him, eyes glazed, before pressing a kiss to his lips. Maybe following orders wasn’t so bad.


End file.
